Shinobi no Kyojin
by JPClawXVoid
Summary: In the midst of placing the seal that would contain the Kyuubi on Naruto. Minato makes a critical mistake that brings the family of three to a new world where humanity is pushed to the brink of extinction by Giant human looking Monsters. What's a Family of Shinobi to do? NarutoXMikasaXAnnie


**Hey guys! I decided that this would be my new story. I know I need to update my other stories, but I just couldn't work on the others when all I could think about was writing this. So I hope you can forgive me for starting another story. I hope you enjoy…PEACE OUT!**

Shinobi No Kyojin

In the midst of placing the seal that would contain the Kyuubi on Naruto. Minato makes a critical mistake that brings the family of three to a new world where humanity is pushed to the brink of extinction by Giant human looking Monsters. What's a Family of Shinobi to do? NarutoXMikasaXAnnie

Chapter 1: Arrival

Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki were desperate. No, they were beyond desperate. One might think this feeling came from the monster that stood right in front of them, the most feared tailed beast in the entire world, The Kyuubi. One might also think that the desperation came from the amount of chakra the two had remaining which seemed to be running on empty by now. Though the real reason the two of them were so desperate was because of the bundle that laid behind them. Inside the bundle was their new born son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Maybe you would understand better if we take you back a few hours prior to this situation.

Three hours earlier

"OH KAMI IT HURTS!" Yelled a frantic Kushina as she gripped the hand of the man responsible for her pain.

"I know it hurts Kushina-chan, but could you please loosen your grip, even just a little?" Minato practically begged as he tried to concentrate on the seal located on her stomach and give his wife a sense of security, but he really couldn't concentrate with the crushing pain his hand was feeling at the moment. Hearing his plea Kushina tried to be helpful and loosened her grip a bit, but the pain was just too much which caused her to tighten it once again getting a groan from Minato who was trying his best to ignore the cracking sound coming from his left hand.

Looking over to the thirds wife, Sarutobi Biwako. "I uh…I've never seen Kushina in so much pain before, are you sure she's all right?" Minato question, his voice laced in worry. Looking over to the soon father to be she spoke.

"She's fine. Just stay concentrated on the seal, Minato." She said calmly which seemed to ease Minato's worries even if a little. Though he was still a little nervous.

"…Are you sure?" He questioned which seemed to annoy the woman as she glared at him.

"Good Lord, You're the Yondaime Hokage! Don't Panic! This is why women have babies. You men can't handle the pain!" She yelled out which caused Minato to quickly look back down at the seal and shut his mouth since the older woman kind of scared him.

'_It's really strange though I expected the Kyuubi to put up more of a fight?'_ Minato said in thought while narrowing his eyes at the seal. It didn't even seem like the beast cared about escaping, something seemed off right now.

"The head's out!" Came the sudden yell from Biwako. "Almost there, Kushina!" She said tying to a reason to push forward.

"Keep going Kushina!" Yelled a nurse who was helping Biwako.

Minato was still staring at the seal as he felt no resistance which really puzzled him. Though his calm composer instantly changed when Kushina gripped his hand even tighter then before which lead to a loud cracking sound.

"Naruto get out here now! While I still have a left hand!" Minato yelled out desperately which seemed to annoy the three women who just decided to let that remark pass…for now. It's not like he understood the pains women went through when this was happening.

Then there was silence for a few seconds till everyone heard the echoing cry of a newborn baby. This lead to Kushina finally releasing Minato's hand as he allowed it fall limply by his side. You could see that it was broken from how it looked which lead to one of the few medic nins in the room to quickly rush to his side and began healing it.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy!" Biwako declared which caused both Minato and Kushina to smile though Kushina's was weaker from her lack of energy at the moment.

"Look at me. I'm a father." Minato cried as he wiped the tears that were rolling down his face. Kushina smiled weakly as Biwako brought Naruto next to her head to show her him.

"Naruto…I finally get to meet you…" Kushina said weakly as she watched Biwako walked away to clean him.

"Okay, Kushina!" Minato said as he steeled himself. "I know you're exhausted from the birth, but we've gotta get the Kyuubi completely sealed!" Minato said confidently which brought an even wider smile to her face from seeing Minato so happy.

"Right." She answered though the moment was ruined by a sudden scream that surprised Minato and Kushina prompting them to look over to where they heard the sound which caused the two of them to widen their eyes in horror. There they saw Biwako and her assistant lying in a pool of their own blood and a strange man wearing a mask holding Naruto while pointing a kunai at him.

"Yomdaime Hokage…Minato. Back away from the Jinchuuriki or your son dies at the ripe age of one minute…"

Flashback over

After that one thing lead to another that lead them here. Standing protectively over their new born as they debated on what they should do in order to protect everyone from the Kyuubi. Though if both really thought about it they didn't really care what happened to the village, they just wanted to protect their son. Sadly though Minato had a duty to protect the people of the Leaf village so he couldn't simply abandon them in their time of need. This thought lead to his final decision as he turned around and started drawing a seal on Naruto's stomach. Kushina seeing this widened her eyes in horror as she pushed Minato away just as he finished. Though neither of them noticed the mark that was added to the seal from the sudden movement.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled out, Minato looked down to the ground sadly and ashamed of his decision, but this was the only thing he could think of the protect everyone.

"I'm sorry Kushina-chan, but this is the only route to take here." Minato explained which brought tears to Kushina's eyes while glaring at Minato.

"Is this for Naruto's sake…or that damn villages?" She questioned angrily while Minato bit his lower lip…he didn't know anymore.

"…Both…" He whispered, he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his cheek that caused his head to turn to the side from the force. Slowly looking towards he felt his heart break when he saw her glaring daggers at him with the tears streaming down her face.

"Don't…" She whispered with her hair shadowing her eyes. "Don't you dare…" She whispered once again while raising her head to him to see the fear she had in them. "Don't you dare give our baby this burden!" She yelled out then suddenly fell down from overexerting herself, she was still very weak.

"You think I want this…?" Minato whispered back as he looked towards the Kyuubi who seemed to be looking right back at them, he was surprised when he saw no hate in its eyes just pain. Though he really couldn't think clearly at the moment so he just played it off as a trick. "I want to protect Naruto just as much as you, but…" Minato said as he stood up and started doing hand seals slowly. "Turning your back on the Country, on the Village, is just as bad as abandoning a child." Looking down to the sobbing Kushina sadly, "You should understand…you saw your own country fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a place to call home…and you know that we are a family…of Shinobi!" Minato declared while Kushina stared at him blankly.

"Besides…" Minato started with a hollow chuckle. "Even if I lived I could never substitute you." Minato stated as he turned around leaving a confused Kushina behind him…he was talking as if he was going to die for them. "Shiki Fuujin!" He yelled out while Kushina went ghostly white.

"Why would you use the Shiki Fuujin…You'll die!" She cried out while Minato turned his hear to look over towards her. "There's no reason for you to die…Why are you sacrificing Naruto just to preserve the balance of the Tail Beast? To save the Village…and the Country…Why are you sacrificing yourself for me?" Kushina cried out.

"There are things Naruto needs to be told, things I could never say myself. That's the mother's job, I need you to carry it out, even if it means dying so you can live with our son." Minato stated as he turned to face her fully. This isn't just for you…This is for Naruto. Dying to make a better life for his son…That's the stuff you let the father handle." Minato declared as Kushina started crying once again. Minato decided it was time to get this over with as he turned back.

"SEAL!" He yelled out as he took half of the fox's chakra into his body. _'My body's gone numb…what a heavy chakra…' _Minato thought to himself as he turned back to Naruto and Kushina. "I guess this is goodbye Kushina-chan." Minato stated as he kissed her on her forehead. "Hakke No Fuuin!" He yelled out though everyone was surprised with the next series of events.

First the seal on Naruto's stomach began to spin as the Kyuubi was quickly sucked in…That didn't really surprise anyone, it was when Minato's soul along with the other half of the Kyuubi was sucked back in Minato's body. Then the most surprising thing happened, Naruto himself was enveloped into the black hole followed by Kushina and Minato.

Silence

Nothing moved as the land lay bare of all human life in the area.

A small distance outside of wall Maria/ Year 835

In one of the many forest located outside of the walls. There was a sudden flash as three people hit the ground hard, well two adults while the child was held protectively in the woman's arms. The two adults groaned as they pushed themselves off the ground slowly. The first one up was the male as he scanned the area.

"Minato-kun what happened?" The woman questioned as she stood up as well with the small baby wrapped tightly in her arms.

"I don't know Kushina-chan." Minato stated as he ran on top of one of the many trees and looked over the area. What he saw shocked him to the very core as he quietly jumped back to the ground where Kushina was waiting for him with Naruto.

"I don't know what's happening, but something is seriously wrong." Minato stated worryingly as Kushina tightened her grip on Naruto.

"Why? What did you see?" She questioned as Minato suddenly grabbed on to her and quietly climbed back up the tree and held a hand over her mouth so she didn't protest as he pointed down to where they just were. Looking down to where they just were she widened her eyes when she noticed a giant…human? No there was no way that thing was human with that huge stupid on its face. These things just gave off a dark aura like all it wanted to do was destroy and devour.

"M-Minato…What is that thing?" Kushina questioned quietly while looking up to Minato who had his eyes narrowed on the thing.

"I don't know and I don't want to know. Let's just find our way back to Konoha." Minato stated while Kushina nodded her head agreeing full heartedly. Though she did suddenly realize something.

"How are you still alive?" She suddenly questioned while Minato thought about that for a few seconds. Why was he still alive, he could have sworn he did everything right with the sealing? So that left the question on how he was still alive if he used the Shiki Fuujin correctly. At this point Minato's mind was running a mile a minute. He didn't understand what was happening and why did he feel no chakra around. It was like everyone just disappeared…no he felt no chakra at all. Even the environment held chakra and this, this place felt completely drained of chakra. But if that was true then the trees wouldn't be alive right now. There was so many questions, but the main one in his mind is…where do they go? If he couldn't feel chakra then how would they know which direction to head?

Deciding to push those thoughts aside. "I have no idea really, let's just be thankful that I am." Minato stated as Kushina nodded her head a few times. Deciding to get a better look of their surroundings, Minato climbed one of the taller trees that seemed to overlook the area. Looking around, all he could really see was a lot of those giant…monster. He decided already they were not humans. He gazed the surrounding areas for a little bit till he spotted a giant wall in the distance. Deciding that was their best bet he jump back to the tree where Kushina was waiting for him. Getting back down to the two of them he noticed Kushina had ripped her dress so she would have better movability in it. Though he also noticed she used the ripped cloth to strap Naruto to her.

"Saw anything helpful?" She questioned as she finished strapping Naruto down.

"Yeah I saw a wall in the distance that may be helpful." Minato stated as the two soon jumped off the branch and quickly headed towards the wall avoiding all of the…Monsters.

They were traveling for a good ten minutes till they heard the familiar sound of metal slicing flesh. Raising an eyebrow Kushina looked towards Minato who was staring off in the direction the sounds were coming from. Then Minato looked back towards Kushina who nodded a few times. They both knew the only way they would get answers was by coming into contact with other humans so they needed to encounter them even if they turned out to be hostile. Quickly changing directions they traveled for a few more minutes till they saw what seemed to be soldiers of some sort attacking the monsters, about four of them, but they didn't look to be winning. The only reason the two thought this was because every place the men would cut the Giant, it would heal back almost instantly which really made Kushina nervous about these freaks.

They watched as the men continued fighting the Giants till one of them were grabbed and brought to the Monsters mouth. With his instincts taking over Minato quickly throw his Kunai as he sunk into the side of the Monsters cheek. Teleporting over to it, he grabbed his Kunai and jerked hard to the left slicing the side of its mouths open which caused the Giant to miss its bite as the man used that strange belt type thing to swing away. Seeing that the man was safe he sighed in relief, though that was short lived when he felt the hot steam pressing against his skin. Looking back to the Giant he widened his eyes when he saw it was already completely healed.

"Go for the back of the neck, quickly!" Someone yelled as Minato nodded from hearing this as he ran to the back of the Giants neck while holding his right hand out causing a large spiraling ball to form in it.

"**Rasengan!"** Minato yelled as he shoved the Rasengan into the things neck. The blue ball continued to grind against the things neck as blood flew everywhere, completely covering Minato who grinded his teeth and pushed forward till the thing fell and started…evaporating? _'What the hell are these things?' _He thought to himself as he jumped off its decaying body and on one of the trees. _'Okay, so it seems their weak point is the back of their neck.'_ Minato thought to himself as he jumped off the tree and landed on another ones head as he completed the same process. Once he jumped off this one he noticed the other two must have been kill as well. Seeing as he could see the smoking…corpse? He still didn't know what to make of these things.

Minato was surprised when one of the men landed on the tree with him and held out his hand in greeting. He was used to people being a lot more suspicious of others. This man seemed young like around eighteen maybe even seventeen. The man had blond hair like himself though a darker shade of it. He was wearing the same green cloak type deal everyone was wearing with what seemed to be wings on the back of it.

"My name is Erwin…recently promoted Commander of the Survey Corps." He greeted as Minato held his hand out to shake it with the young man.

"Minato Namikaze, Yomdaime Hokage." He greeted back as the man raised an eyebrow.

"Okay Minato-san, as much as I would like to question you on what you did back there, we really need to enter the walls soon. We aren't that far now." He stated while Minato nodded in understanding and went back to the tree Kushina was standing on to update her on what he learned so for.

An hour later

"So what exactly is going on here?" Minato questioned as himself and Kushina sat on the opposite side of a table from Erwin. Kushina herself was now feeding Naruto with a blanket over Naruto and her exposed breast. She was very persistent about joining the two men in this meeting.

"Do you guys seriously not know what's going on?" Erwin questioned with a raised eyebrow causing both to nod their heads. "Okay well I'll explain it to you. In the past Humanity ran the world, though that change over a century ago when we found ourselves a new foe, we were no longer the ones who ran things. Those Giants you saw out there are what we call Titans. They may seem dumb, but they make up for that with their strength. These creatures are the reason humanity was pushed so close to extinction. The last of humanity built three walls. No one really know how or when, but they were built and they have been protecting us for a century now. The outer wall is named Maria, the middle one, Rose, the last being Sina." Erwin explain while Minato and Kushina exchanged glances with one another. They both knew they were no longer in the Elemental Nations and they had no idea on how to return. Nodding to one another Minato spoke up.

"We would like to help you." Minato stated as he gestured towards Kushina as well who nodded her head a few times. Erwin was surprised they would want to help after hearing everything and this Minato character seemed to have some kind of supernatural power he would have to find out more about that later. "Though we must have at least one of us home at a time to look after Naruto." He explained.

"Then I will accept you registration." Erwin stated while Minato and Kushina smiled. They would make this a safe world for their son to grow up…Even if they had to find a way to kill all of the Titans themselves. They were a Family of Shinobi after all.

**AND DONE! I would just like to say this. No, Kushina and Minato will not be playing a large part in this story. I'm not sure of what I'm planning to do with them yet, but they will not be in most of this story, it will revolve around Naruto. I hope you guys enjoyed it…It would really make me happy if you review so please remember to review. Well that's about it…PEACE!**


End file.
